The embodiments herein relate generally to scooters and skateboards, including 2-wheeled scooters and skateboards, and more particularly to improvements that permit modular construction and adjustability to enable adaption to individual users particular size and needs, as well as easy replacement of modular components without need of replacing the entire scooter or skateboard.